


Coffee

by Jiwa



Series: Food Items in the Style of Tony Stark [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, IronDevil, M/M, Meet-Cute, One Shot, Pre-Iron Man, Romance, StarkDock, These two are ridiculous, Tony Stark Has A Heart, pre-avengers, there will be more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 20:05:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4362389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiwa/pseuds/Jiwa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>His amused answer makes Tony pause. The guy was blind, and they had definitely never met before... Which means he had no idea that he was speaking with the genius, billionaire, playboy Tony Stark, also known as the owner of Stark Industries and most recently, Merchant of Death.</i>
</p><p>A chance meeting in Hell's Kitchen brings two (future) superheroes together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't help myself. 
> 
> For Becca.

Tony Stark isn’t having a good day.

Pepper dragged him to New York to handle some Stark Industries business. He hadn’t slept for 25 hours, but he wasn’t about to tell her. His protesting was useless, and he ended up sitting in an incredibly boring board meeting for hours.

It's nearing dinnertime, and he manages to escape from Pepper’s clutches without her noticing. There was already too much paper work for the day, so he decides he definitely deserves some time off. He tells Happy to keep an eye on Pepper and then takes one of his most non-descriptive cars and just lets the combined effect of the humming motor and the endless road distract him. Before he knows it, he finds himself near Hell’s Kitchen, and in desperate need of coffee.

He parks near one of the infinite number of Starbucks shops in the area and makes sure his sunglasses are masking most of his eyes, hoping nobody will recognise him. He enters the coffee shop and asks for the biggest, most caffeine filled thing they have.

Of course, that’s when his phone rings. It’s Pepper.

“Mr. Stark,” Pepper starts, her voice icy.

“Miss Potts” he answers like nothing is wrong and hands the barista the money to pay for the ridiculously expensive cup of coffee. “How are you?”

“You promised,” Pepper warns.

“I know, I know. I’ll be there later, I’m just out for a coffee, okay?” he sighs, feeling his eyes are going to close on their own accord any second now. “Give me an hour.”

“Fine.” She answers and hangs up.

Tony stares at the phone in his hands. One of the coffee shop workers hands him his huge ass coffee, so he takes it and heads out. He’s looking down as he exits the shop and has managed to put his phone back in his pocket, when he walks into something hard.

He spills the coffee on one of his favourite suits. It burns.

“SHIT!” Tony yelps, trying to keep the hot beverage from seeping into his skin by dabbling it with a napkin. “What are you, blind!?” He looks up to rip a new one for the guy, when his eyes finally register what he’s looking at.

A handsome stranger is staring down at him. Brown hair, rising hairline, slight stubble around his chin and top of his lip. Well defined, fit body hidden under a cheap, but well fitting suit. Tony would focus more on the handsome part, if if wasn’t for the fact that the guy was wearing darkened, oval shaped glasses and holding a very distinct cane in his right hand.

“Yes, I am,” the man replies with a frown. “Are you okay?”

“Shit.”

Tony knows he probably looks like a deer in headlights, so for a moment he’s glad the guy is blind. Then he feels a prickle of guilt for thinking it, and brushes it away as quickly as it had come.

“I’m okay. The suit’s ruined though,” he says mournfully as he looks down at the coffee stained suit and the white shirt, his anger fading fast.

“I’m sorry...” the man starts to say, but Tony interrupts him.

“Fuck no!” he says. And shuts his mouth, starting again. He feels the beginning of a headache building between his eyes. “I mean, sure, it’s partly your fault, but I can hardly blame you since I wasn’t really looking where I was going.”

The man’s mouth forms a beautiful crooked smile.

Damn.

Tony can’t help himself. He stares.

“Uh, I mean,” Tony says as he tries to get his mind out of the gutter and somehow turn the trainwreck of the conversation into something productive. “Since it’s also partly your fault, you could offer me a coffee, you know.”

The hot guy raises his eyebrows.

Tony can’t not say it. “Or dinner.”

“I would like to know your name, first,” the man says.

His amused answer makes Tony pause.

Number one. The guy was blind. Number two. They had definitely never met before... Which led Tony to a conclusion that the hot guy in front of him had no idea that he was speaking with the genius, billionaire, playboy Tony Stark. Also known as the owner of Stark Industries and most recently, Merchant of Death.

“Tony,” he says and smiles, genuinely, for the first time that day.

“Matt Murdock,” the guy answers and smiles too. “Nice to meet you.”

* * *

They end up going for a coffee, and Tony lets Matt pay for his, as a replacement for the one he spilled. Matt was actually on his way for a coffee break, he tells Tony, clearly hinting that he isn’t in a hurry to go anywhere.

They talk and Tony learns that Matt is studying to become a lawyer, and has just started working as an intern for one of the bigger companies. However, his dream is to start his own law firm with his childhood friend, Foggy.

“That’s interesting,” Tony says, his eyebrows rising, and is surprised to realise he’s not lying. “You don’t want to work for the big guys? Or aren’t they prepared to take you in?”

“We want to be able to pick our own clients,” Matt says. It’s a simple, yet good explanation.

“Cool,” Tony says. He’s very aware that he’s back to staring again, as Matt’s mouth forms a smile. “That’s... very ambitious.”

Matt asks Tony what he does for a living.

“I'm an engineer of sorts,” he says, waving his hand. “It’s really all very boring, I couldn’t possible bore you with that stuff. Tell me more about you. Do you have hobbies? Family? Love interest? I’d like to make very clear, I am in fact hitting on you.”

Matt smirks. “Yes, no, no and I might be blind, but I’m not stupid.”

“Excellent.” Tony takes a sip of his coffee. “I would say, my place or yours, but... I’m just visiting.”

Matt laughs.

“What?” Tony asks, his nose scrunching up.

“Usually I would make you buy me dinner first,” Matt says. His mouth is doing that thing again, making it hard for Tony to concentrate. “But since I already owe you for the suit... Let’s go to mine.”

He sends a text to Pepper before turning off his phone.

_Sorry. See you tomorrow._

_xx_


End file.
